


Day Seven-Writer AU

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer AU. It's short, I don't want to give too much away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven-Writer AU

Day 7 : " I'm a writer and when it gets close to my deadlines I neglect taking care of myself so you'll pop in my house every so often to make sure I'm doing okay" Writer!AU

Own Nothing  
...........................................  
"Hermione." Darcy poked her head into the other women's study to see her hunched over the desk scribbling with an ink quill. "It's almost dinner time, don't you think you should stop?" She took a step into the room when the older woman didn't answer her. Darcy sighed and scratched the back of her head and crossed her arms as she walked over to her. "Hermione." She leaned over and peered over her shoulder to see the scroll, already twelve feet long sliding off the table. "You've missed lunch." She whispered. "And it's dinner time." She gently placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and jumped and the other woman jumped.

"Darcy, you scared me." Hermione breathed as she blinked up at her.

"Oh, you've must've been deep in thought." Darcy mused as she glanced down at the scroll. "You know, when I intended to interned with you, I thought I'd learn about the politics of the Wizardry World." She laughed lightly. "It's kind of like taking care of Jane again."

Hermione frowned up at her. "I'm sorry. I just have this deadline." She sighed and looked down at the scroll. "With America Senate approving Gay rights, I think it's high time for equal rights should be passed in the Wizardry World myself and this is what this is. I have to get it in though before Thursday at noon."

"But that's next week." Darcy stated.

"I know and I still have so much to do." Hermione exclaimed with a groaned.

"Well let's eat first." Darcy set her quill down in its place and pulled Hermione up. "Then you should get some rest. Because you don't want to make any mistakes."

Hermione sighed and looked at Darcy with a small smile. "I suppose some food and a small rest is in order." She followed Darcy out of the room before spelling it close. "Just a few hours and then once I'm done with this then we'll continue with your internship."

Darcy smiled at her. "I'd like that."


End file.
